


Consequences

by darkkwater



Series: Holes [3]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blackmail, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, M/M, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Whipping, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Charlie has given NSA Agent José Daniels the program he promised, and José comes to Charlie's office to express his thoughts.Sequel toHolesandBoth Sides of the Wall(Though I summarize the previous stories in part 1 of this story.)





	1. Readiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets an eagerly awaited text. / José has an agenda.

**Part 1- Readiness**

Charlie was elbow-deep in grading papers in his office when he got a text. He grumbled to himself. He'd been putting this grading off for too long and he'd finally got into a rhythm. The text was probably from his dad, asking if he was coming home for lunch. 

Charlie dug his phone out from a pile of papers and looked at it. 

Instantly his annoyance vanished, burned away in a blaze of anticipation. 

The text was from a number that Charlie had only ever texted once, to arrange a drop-off of a thumb drive containing a program that he had worked on obsessively and in secret for almost a month. He'd done the drop-off a long 13 days ago. Charlie's mouth went dry and his heart started pounding and his body felt flushed and hot. 

It was a text from NSA Agent José Daniels. 

It just said, _Be ready._

With shaking hands, Charlie gathered up the papers. He had worked day and night for 28 days for this possibility. The program that he had developed to help Daniels was ground-breaking, and it could probably help the whole NSA, and catch a lot of criminal activity, but Charlie didn't care. He had built it for Daniels. To prove to him that Charlie could be an asset, that Charlie could be indispensable. That Daniels needed Charlie, for reasons other than sex. 

For Charlie, the sex was more than enough. 

It was everything. 

Seven and a half months ago, Charlie had first met Agent Daniels. At the time, Charlie didn't know who Daniels was. Charlie had been at the sex club he'd frequented, one with a posh secure glory hole, waiting like he did many days for an anonymous male cock to suck off. He'd no idea that Daniels had followed him there, and that Daniels thought Charlie was a con man who faked math to trick agencies like the NSA. Charlie hadn't known that Daniels hated him fervently. Charlie had only enjoyed the rough sex Daniels offered. Daniels had given Charlie the exact sort of sex he craved - sex without complication, that didn't coddle him or pity him, an anonymous man taking his pleasure from the callous use of Charlie's body. 

Daniels had obviously enjoyed the sex as well. They had met 18 times over the next two months, and Charlie had believed Daniels' story that he worked at the club so was always there when Charlie came in. Instead, Daniels had been tracking him, sure that he was stopping Charlie from meeting with his intelligence sources. For Charlie's part, the forceful sex with Daniels cleared Charlie's mind, allowing math to flow. No sexual partner had ever filled his unique needs more. 

That could have gone on indefinitely, if Charlie hadn't needed an escalation, hadn't needed math that had never been done to save a kidnapped child. Charlie had asked Daniels if they could move to a private room. In that room, Daniels had shown his full brutality, driving Charlie to heights he had never reached. Charlie had experienced a moment of transcendence, broken through to a new mathematical plateau. The breakthrough that Charlie reached that day had saved the kidnapped child - and brought great fame for an elegant equation he called the Eppes Divergence. But Daniels had disappeared. 

Only after running into Daniels at the NSA office four months later, did Charlie learn the truth. That Daniels knew who he was, that he had been running a personal mission to discredit Charlie, and only in that moment when Charlie had experienced his mathematical breakthrough did Daniels realize that Charlie was exactly the mathematical genius he claimed to be. The even more shocking truth Charlie realized that day was that the power of the sex hadn't been the anonymity, but it had been the strength and single-mindedness of Daniels' hate. Daniel had fucked Charlie's face right there in his NSA office, just like Charlie craved, and Charlie had sworn to never let Daniels go again. Daniels had taken Charlie's eagerness to keep a hold of him as a blackmail threat that Charlie would expose Daniels' ruse to his NSA boss. That unless Daniels continued to have sex with Charlie, that Charlie would ruin his life. Charlie didn't understand why Daniels wouldn't just continue to have the sex he obviously enjoyed, but he told Daniels that he'd find a way to help Daniels become a superstar agent. 

That had been a lot harder to do than Charlie had assumed. It turned out that Daniels was already a superstar, a genius-level linguist that had native fluency in eight languages, high fluency in 10 more, and could be understood in 28 other languages and hundreds of related dialects. He specialized in pidgins and creoles, the dialects that formed when multiple languages interacted. Charlie at first was at a loss how to help Daniels. Natural languages were terribly difficult to crack mathematically. But Charlie had left Daniels at the NSA office that day, determined to find a way to do it. 

It had taken Charlie twenty days of little sleep, ignoring all other responsibilities and voices, to figure out how to do it. He'd told Don that he was working on something for the NSA which required complete secrecy. The credibility that Charlie had earned for the Eppes Divergence gave him space and time to work. Others would have been astonished to learn that Charlie's fevered work was driven by Charlie's desperate need for another taste of Daniels' gloriously rough sex. 

Charlie had vowed he wouldn't contact Daniels until he had something to share, and there had been moments when Charlie despaired of ever finding it. Finally, Charlie had realized that he didn't need to crack natural languages, that he needed to mathematically describe the _interaction_ of languages, the multi-lingual space that Daniels worked in. After that it had only been a matter of quantifying and characterizing those interactions, and of following the assumption that the more a communication attempted to obfuscate its message in layers of language, the more likely it was to be related to criminal activity. It took eight more days, but by the end he had wrapped those algorithms inside an elegant filtering program, put it on a thumb drive and handed that off to Daniels, via a dead-drop at a secure location. 

And he hadn't heard from him since. 

Until this text. 

_Be ready._

Had it worked? Had the program worked for Daniels? So that Daniels would give Charlie what he needed? 

Charlie's cock was already throbbing with hope. His memory of the way Daniels brutally fucked his throat, and other incredible acts, were fading with the constant reliving of them. Charlie needed the flesh-and-blood version of Daniels here, shoving Charlie to his knees. 

As Charlie nervously tidied his desk, he had a sudden terrible thought. What if the program did work, and Daniels was…grateful? Would he be appreciative and warm, just like all those other agents Charlie had helped, the ones whose gushing adulation drove Charlie to glory holes in the first place? 

Charlie shuddered. That would be worse than never seeing Daniels again, because it would destroy Charlie's memories of his encounters with Daniels. 

Charlie rubbed his hands together nervously and waited. He hadn't responded to Daniels text, because even an 'ok' felt wrong. It was part of their dynamic that Charlie rarely spoke, rarely even looked Daniels in the eye. Charlie was also sure that Daniels didn't need to be told where Charlie was. Charlie had checked yesterday and the tracker that Daniels had planted on his car was still there. Daniels probably even knew Charlie's daily schedule, from his time surveilling Charlie when he thought Charlie was a crooked intelligence broker. It didn't matter, though - Charlie would have dismissed any class or walked out of any meeting or gotten up in the middle of the night in response to that text. 

_Be ready._

He closed his eyes, gripped his desk, to tried to calm his racing heart. 

* * *

Standing in the hallway of the CalSci Math Department, NSA Agent José Daniels tried to calm his pounding heart. He was shaking with anger and humiliation and arousal and hate all mixed together in the tangled mess that was his feelings about Charles Eppes. 

When José had first gone after Eppes, he'd believed that Eppes was a con man who pretended to help agencies like the NSA with math when he was really an intelligence broker working for the highest bidder. José believed that Eppes used his math smokescreen to steer investigations in the directions he was paid to, and José was determined to expose him. José hadn't been able to convince anyone in his agency of these allegations, so he took it on himself to find out the truth. After several weeks surveilling Eppes, José determined that the intelligence exchange must happen at the only anomalous place Eppes went - a high-end sex club. José had followed Eppes into the club and found himself on the opposite side of a wall to Eppes…with a glory hole in between. José had used a lot of justifications for why he put his cock through that hole for Eppes to suck, but the sex that followed - rough but darkly satisfying - had changed everything. José came back the next day and fucked Eppes raw. José now had a dual purpose: Cut off Eppes from his intelligence sources… and have more brain-scorching sex. __

When José's efforts to stop Eppes' con game didn't seem to be panning out, in fact Eppes was doing even more 'math', José thought that he just needed to persist, that Eppes must be burning up years' worth of hoarded intelligence. That if José just kept blocking Eppes' meeting with sources, by fucking his face or ass until they both came, that eventually José's suspicions would be born out. José was endangering his marriage and his career but he couldn't stop. 

Everything changed the day Eppes asked if they could move to a private room. José had thought that Eppes was desperate to escalate the interaction so that José would balk and leave Eppes to meet with his contacts. In truth, Eppes wanted José to unleash the brutal desires, dark impulses that José had never known he'd had, in order to drive Eppes to new heights. José had done so, with chains and whips and piss and e-stim, and driven them both to peak orgasms. Then, at the moment when he thought he'd finally broken down this con man, José discovered, to his horror, that Eppes was exactly who he claimed to be - a genius who used math to help agencies like the NSA. José had given Eppes what he wanted and Eppes had experienced some sort of math breakthrough. José had fled the club, and his life had come crashing down. 

He'd told his wife that he'd done something undercover that he'd found unforgivable and he'd moved out. For months, he'd done the bare minimum to survive and keep his job. He'd found out that Eppes had solved the case he'd needed that big math breakthrough for, and that the breakthrough would catapult Eppes even further into math superstardom. He'd waited, shattered, for the moment that he'd cross paths with Eppes again. Eppes would undoubtedly be furious at José's deception, and rightly so, and demand José be fired from the NSA. 

As usual with Eppes, when José finally saw him again, at a chance encounter at the NSA office, things had not gone as José had expected. They'd gone to a private office where somehow José was soon face-fucking Eppes without any glory hole or wall coming between them. It was as good-or as perverted-as it had ever been. Eppes had told him that he wouldn't get José fired if José would just continue to have sex with him. Eppes had muttered something about coming up with something to help José in his job, but the real threat was obvious. José had told Eppes how much he hated him and that if Eppes ever contacted him again to try to force José to have sex with him, that Eppes better be prepared to pay in pain and humiliation. 

Eppes had indeed contacted José about a month later, but it hadn't been to demand sex. Eppes had come up with a program that he thought could help José in his job. Curious, José had arranged a dead-drop of the program - he didn't want to be anywhere near Eppes - then tried the program out. 

It was brilliant. 

José wanted the program to be trash, but in truth it could do the grunt work of six analysts faster and better, freeing those analysts to do the more complex stuff. 

But José hadn't shared it with five other analysts. He'd kept it for himself for the last two weeks. 

And what that program had done over the last three days had finally driven José to contact Eppes again. 

Because he needed to make Eppes _pay_. 

  
  



	2. Groundwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie prepares himself for use. / José's anger is inflamed.

**Part 2: Groundwork**

A sound at the door to his office and Charlie opened his eyes. Would it be a student with some stupid question, that he'd have to send away? 

No, there was no deferential knock. Only a sharp turning of the door handle and the door swinging open. 

He turned to look and there was Daniels. He loomed large in the suddenly small office. His tall frame and wide shoulders in his dark suit took up space, but it was more the seething anger on his perfectly symmetrical face. 

Charlie blinked. 

And dropped his eyes. 

And began to tremble in excitement. 

Daniels was obviously not here to make nice. 

He heard Daniels shutting and locking the office door. Then the sound of something being wedged under the door to make it extra secure. 

Stepping closer, Daniels grabbed Charlie's hair and yanked up his head. 

"Are there recording devices in this room?" Daniels snarled. 

Charlie shook his head 'No.' 

Daniels' large hand tightened in Charlie's hair. "If you're lying…" 

"Only my cellphone," Charlie gasped. "It's over there." 

Daniels released Charlie with a jerk and went to Charlie's desk. There Daniels found Charlie's phone, powered it off, and put it in a drawer. Daniels then prowled around Charlie's office, checking shelves and corners that might hold a camera. Charlie watched him, staying as still as he could, though his body wanted to lean towards Daniels like a moth to flame. 

Finally, Daniels was satisfied. He returned to Charlie, grabbed his hair again, and shoved Charlie to his knees. He rubbed Charlie's face against his crotch and Charlie could feel through the cloth that Daniels was already erect. Charlie didn't lift his hands or otherwise touch Daniels. Holding Charlie's head tight, Daniels ground Charlie's face against his crotch, making it hard to breathe. Charlie wanted to lick the bulge, but he kept his mouth closed and sipped in air where he could. 

"You fucking did it," Daniels growled. "You did it. I should…" 

Charlie wanted to ask if that meant his program worked, but he didn't respond. Daniels' cock was a hot firm shape against Charlie's cheek. If Daniels wanted to hump Charlie's face while swearing at him, that would be far better than nothing. 

Daniels pushed him away, then started to unbuckle his belt. Charlie's mouth began to drool. Daniels unzipped his suit pants, pushed down his underwear, and wrestled out his cock. Charlie was pleased to see it was as perfect as he remembered - large, dusky, uncut. He wanted to take it into his mouth immediately but waited until Daniels grabbed Charlie's head and drove that cock into Charlie's mouth. 

Then pulled it out and drove it in again, harder. 

And again and again. 

Charlie relaxed his jaw, flattened his tongue, and welcomed that stabbing cock in. 

He was forced to put his hands on Daniel's strong legs to balance himself, but Daniels didn't seem to notice. Daniels switched from stabbing to shoving his cock deep into Charlie's mouth, jamming it against the back of Charlie's mouth, gagging him repeatedly. 

Charlie whimpered involuntarily with arousal. His body was on fire and all he wanted was more and harder and _more_. 

"Damn you…" Daniels said hoarsely. He shoved Charlie back, then stood there, staring down at him, his jutting-out cock wet with saliva. 

When it didn't look like Daniels was going to say or do more, Charlie swallowed and asked softly, "Did the program work?" 

Daniels gave a harsh laugh. He cleared a space on Charlie's desk, then pointed to it. "Pants down and bend over." 

Charlie scrambled to comply. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his underwear and pants to his ankles. He saw Daniels starting to push his pants down. Charlie faced the desk and bent over. 

Then waited, trembling, for Daniels' first searing touch. 

* * *

Because he was still tracking him, José had known Eppes was in his office at CalSci, and unless Eppes' schedule had changed, he would be alone. When José felt he had himself somewhat under control, he opened the office door and swung it wide. 

Eppes was standing there, leaning slightly against his desk, and dammit if José's body didn't heat up even more at the sight. 

José stared at him and Eppes flushed. 

Then Eppes dropped his eyes and waited. 

Knowing what he did about Eppes now, and the level of José's undimmed hatred, that little gesture of deference was like gasoline on José's raging fire. 

José forced himself to turn and shut the door, then lock it and jam the doorframe shut. 

He didn't need any accidental witnesses to what was about to happen. 

Two steps and José was grabbing Eppes' hair and yanking his face up to look at him. 

"Are there recording devices in this room?" José demanded. The last thing he needed to do was give Eppes more blackmail material. 

Eppes' eyes were wide but he shook his head no. 

José pulled Eppes' head back harder. "If you're lying…" 

"Only my cellphone," Eppes gasped. "It's over there." 

José let go of Eppes and found the cellphone. He powered it off and hid it in a desk drawer, so no camera or sound recording would be functional. But there could be other recording devices. Professor Eppes was extremely valuable, not the least to the NSA, and José wouldn't put it past his colleagues to have a surveillance device in here to keep tabs on their prized asset. 

Reaching into his pocket, José flicked on a sniffer that would buzz if any signal was being transmitted. He searched the room methodically but didn't see anything. The sniffer also stayed silent. 

Apparently the only NSA agent currently tracking Eppes was José himself. 

José turned back to Eppes who had been silently watching. Eppes looked uncertain and José felt a shiver of satisfaction at that. 

José stepped closer to Eppes, grabbed his head and shoved downwards. Eppes immediately dropped to his knees. José put both his hands on the back of Eppes' head and pushed Eppes' face into his groin. He rubbed his already firm cock against Eppes' face, burying Eppes' face in the fabric of his suit pants. It had to be hard to breathe but Eppes didn't complain. 

José almost wanted Eppes to complain, so he could shove Eppes' face in harder. The memory of what had driven José to come here today returned in a hot flush. 

"You fucking did it," José growled. Eppes had destroyed him so easily, it was pathetic. The hate and anger filled him. "You did it. I should…" 

José shook his head. Words were nothing. Eppes needed to be shown how José felt. 

José released Eppes' head and began to unbuckle his belt. Eppes looked eager, but there would be no glory hole wall protecting Eppes this time. José unzipped his pants and pushed his underwear down far enough to pull out his cock. It was hard and getting harder with the way Eppes' mouth was open and ready. 

He grabbed Eppes' head and drove that cock straight into Eppes' open mouth. He bit back a groan at how good it felt to stab into Eppes' mouth like that. He'd been needing to do this ever since he saw what Eppes' program had turned up. 

He pulled out and drove in again, his cock jamming against Eppes' tongue. He tilted Eppes' head up and drove in again, this time going deeper. He drove in again and again and again. He wanted to yell at Eppes, swear at him, but he let his driving cock do the talking. 

When it looked like Eppes was getting too comfortable with that, José switched to staying inside Eppes' mouth and hammering against the back of Eppes' mouth. He loved the sound of Eppes gagging repeatedly. 

Eppes whimpered, a sound of deep excitement. His hands were braced against José's legs and his eyes were closed in pleasure. 

José wanted to punish Eppes but all he was doing was what Eppes wanted. 

José shoved Eppes away. "Damn you…" 

Eppes blinked up at him, his eyes huge with arousal. José wanted his cock back in that mouth, he wanted to choke Eppes with his cum, and Eppes would love it. Maybe the worst thing to do to Eppes was to stop now. 

Eppes licked his lips and asked softly, "Did the program work?" 

José laughed harshly. If the program hadn't worked, hadn't worked far too well, he wouldn't be here. All of the anger and hate rushed back into José and he knew he couldn't stop. 

He turned to Eppes' desk and shoved papers aside, then pointed to the desk and snapped, "Pants down and bend over." 

Eppes hurried to stand and get his pants undone and pushed down to his ankles. José pushed his own pants down to his thighs. 

Eppes leaned over the desk and braced himself. José immediately flashed back to the days when he only fucked that ass through the glory hole. He remembered the first time he saw Eppes' hairy ass pushed against the hole. It had made José's mouth water, especially after having Eppes in the NSA office earlier that day, being fawned over by José's boss. 

If José's boss only knew about the program that José now concealed from her… 

José's career would be over. 

And that would be the right thing to do. Because José was keeping for himself something that would help many other agents. 

When Eppes had offered to make him a superstar, José had scoffed. He wasn't interested in a raise, promotion, his own field office. He'd thought he just needed to be free of Eppes' influence, that if he could just go back to before he'd met Eppes, that José would be happy. He had thought that there wasn't anything that Eppes could offer him other than sex. 

It turned out that José had a price after all. 

Eppes' little program had paid it. 

The hate and disgust rose in his throat and threatened to choke him. 

And there was Eppes, bent over and naked, waiting for him to express himself. 

  
  



	3. Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets what he silently craves. / José begins to demonstrate his rage.

**Part 3: Commencement**

Charlie jumped when the flat of Daniels' hand came down on his ass, he couldn't help moving in surprise. He immediately put himself back into position. Daniels' large hand came down again on Charlie's other ass cheek. Charlie felt the jarring through his whole body. Daniels raked his nails down Charlie's ass then spanked him again. Charlie felt a shiver then a flush run up his back. 

What did Daniels mean that 'he did it'? Did the program work? Why was Daniels angrier than ever then? 

But to be honest, Charlie loved Daniels angry. Gratitude from Daniels would have completely unwanted. Charlie got enough fawning gratitude as it was. 

He heard a strange slithery sound. He didn't dare turn his head. 

Daniels paused for a moment then said, "Turn on some music. Something loud." 

Charlie carefully straightened up. When he looked at Daniels, his heart began to pound. 

Daniels was holding his doubled-up belt in his hand. 

Swallowing hard, Charlie shuffled over as quickly as he could around his desk. He got his laptop out of the drawer where he'd hid it from himself in order to get to grading papers. After unlocking it, he put on an album by Sevendust. The intense metal vocals of Lajon Witherspoon soon filled the office. Not only would this cover any sound, but this would tell all that approached that Charlie was busy and not to disturb him. 

Daniels gave a brief nod and Charlie put the laptop on the floor, out of the way. He then shuffled back into place, bent over the desk. His skin throbbed in anticipation. 

A sharp slice of pain across his ass and Charlie cried out. 

"Yes…" Daniels growled. 

Charlie felt Daniels rubbing his hand over the belt mark then Daniels brought the belt down again. 

Charlie gave another reflexive cry. He was glad for the covering music. 

"You egotistical bastard," Daniels said. "All I wanted was be left alone." 

Charlie bit his lip. He didn't understand but he didn't want to argue. He just wanted Daniels' hands on him. 

Daniel pinched his ass then brought the belt down a third time. 

Charlie's eyes watered and tears leaked out of his eyes. 

A fourth lash. It had taken the skin on Charlie's back a month to heal from the cat-o-nine-tails that Daniels had used on him in that BDSM room where Daniels had driven Charlie to his big breakthrough. That whip had metal bits in its ends, so the belt wasn't as intense, but he'd had a lot of warmup that time. This belt whipping, coming almost out of nowhere… 

Charlie's cock was hard and throbbing where it was pressed against the desk. 

A thunk as the belt was thrown aside. Charlie heard the shuffling of fabric then the wet sound of lube being squeezed out of a tube. Charlie began to pant in anticipation. 

Soon he felt Daniels large fingers at his asshole. One shoved in, followed quickly by a second. Charlie took a breath and focused on relaxing. It was hard to do since he was feeling so eager. 

The fingers left and Charlie held himself steady. 

Daniels didn't disappoint. His large cock shoved all the way in with one stab. Charlie gasped involuntarily. 

Daniels yanked out then stabbed in again. Charlie's legs trembled with the effort of holding himself still and open. 

Daniels stabbed in and out three more times, each time deeper than the last. It jerked Charlie's whole body every time. Charlie wanted to tell Daniels how much he liked that, how it felt like Daniels was breaking open Charlie with each thrust. But Charlie's feedback had never been part of the arrangement. Charlie's role was to just take it, whatever Daniels wanted to do, and Charlie had always loved that. 

Shifting, Daniels stayed inside Charlie and drove hard and deep. Charlie could feel the hard shape of a cock ring. Daniels' balls slapped against Charlie's balls and Charlie could hear Daniels' heavy breathing even over the music. Daniels' hands gripped bruises on Charlie's hips and Charlie's cock was jammed repeatedly against the desk. Charlie held onto the desk and hoped that Daniels could fuck him for a very long time. 

Abruptly, Daniels yanked out. He stood there silently, breathing harshly, for a long moment. 

Charlie waited, trying to catch his breath, for what came next. 

"Strip," Daniels snapped. "Then lie on the desk on your back, legs up." 

* * *

When José saw Eppes leaning over his desk, his naked ass ready, he wanted to fuck him immediately - no lube, stretching or prep, just a single brutal thrust into that ass. 

The only thing that stopped him, though his cock was hard enough to do it, was the realization that it would hurt him too. What he really wanted was to hurt Eppes, make him scream, make him bleed. José had hated people before in his life, but none with this need to inflict direct physical harm on that person. It didn't help that hurting Eppes was sexually arousing - for both of them. 

It was so incredibly fucked up. 

José tried to mute the part of his brain that worried about why he was turned on by hurting Eppes and focus on the man in front of him. Like he had in the BDSM room, José let his body and his animal thinking take over. 

He smacked Eppes' ass, hard. Eppes jumped, but then quickly put himself back into place. José smiled at the red handprint that was quickly forming on Eppes' right ass cheek. He smacked the other ass cheek. Then he raked his nails down Eppes' back, making thin red stripes. He smacked Eppes a few more times, but it wasn't enough. 

José smiled grimly. He knew what came next when hand-spanking wasn't enough. He just never thought he'd do it. 

But there he was, moving backwards. 

He was pulling his belt from its beltloops. 

He was doubling up the belt into the correct shape without thought. 

Eppes' ass was there and naked and it needed to be far more red. 

Looking around, José reminded himself where they were. This wasn't a BDSM room in a sex club where no one would think twice about some screaming. He was in an office in an old building on a college campus, where staff and students were probably walking by right now. The last thing he wanted was for someone to call the police. His NSA badge could get through a lot of sticky situations, but he didn't think that appearing to be raping a beloved college professor would be one. 

He noticed Eppes had a sound system set up. José said, "Turn on some music. Something loud." 

Eppes slowly straightened up. He looked back at José, his eyes going wide when he saw the ready belt in José's hand, but then he quickly shuffled, with his clothes around his ankles, to his desk. He opened a drawer and got out a laptop. 

José's eyes narrowed, as he was sure that the laptop had a camera on it and José was standing there with his pants down. Eppes seemed to sense his unease, as he turned the laptop sideways, then began to type in a password. José shifted until he could see what Eppes was doing, but he was only pulling up a music program. Soon a pounding beat filled the room, followed by heavy electric guitars and hard metal vocals. It would cover up any possible screaming. 

Eppes looked to him for approval and José nodded. Eppes set the laptop on the floor, out of sight, and shuffled back around to the right side of the desk. His eyes lingered on José's body, from his hand holding the belt to his lube-wet cock, but there was only anticipation in those eyes. Eppes would soon learn. A belt was a very different tool than a whip and José doubted that Eppes had ever been disciplined as a child. Eppes probably had never felt any consequences in his life. Not until he decided to destroy José's life. And he couldn't even leave José in the ashes of his marriage and self-respect. He had to compound it with his 'help.' 

Eppes had just barely leaned back over the desk when José brought the belt down on Eppes' bare ass. 

Eppes cried out, a sound of shock and pain. 

That sound went straight to José's cock. "Yes…" he said hoarsely. 

José rubbed the red stripe that was immediately rising on Eppes' ass cheek. He waited to see if Eppes would object, but Eppes' head stayed down. 

José brought the belt down again on the other ass cheek. Eppes cried out again, but it wasn't enough. 

Not nearly enough. 

"You egotistical bastard," José growled. "All I wanted was be left alone." 

Eppes didn't respond, which wasn't a surprise. José didn't know what he wanted Eppes to say anyway. Nothing would bring José's life back from its ruin. 

José pinched the second rising belt mark, wanted it to rise faster. He brought the belt down across the first mark, making a sharp X. Eppes whimpered wetly and José envisioned tears running down Eppes' face. 

José brought the belt down a fourth time, crossing the second X, that time eliciting a sob. Two Xs now marked Eppes' ass. 

He should probably keep whipping him, brutalize his ass completely. But José's cock wanted something quite different. 

Swearing under his breath, José tossed the belt aside. He dug into one pocket of his pants, bringing out a bottle of lube. He also brought out a cock ring and tightened that around his hard cock. He didn't want this to end too quickly. 

José shoved his lube-wet fingers into Eppes' ass and quickly prepped him. José pulled out his fingers and lubed his cock. He wiped his fingers on his pants and gripped Eppes' ass with one hand. With his other, he held his cock ready. He was trembling with anticipation. 

With one thrust, he drove his cock into Eppes' ass. It hurt a little, but God did it feel good. He paused, savoring Eppes' gasp and the spasming grip of his ass. José pulled all the way out and speared in again. He could feel Eppes shaking. 

He yanked out and did it again and again and again. Every time was a knife thrust into Eppes' body and Eppes gasped and shook. José wanted to keep stabbing into Eppes, but he also liked what came next. 

José shifted his stance, held onto to Eppes' hips with both hands and drove hard and deep into Eppes. He imagined his cock driving into the core of Eppes' body. He reveled in the sound of his pelvis smacking against Eppes, along with the sound of Eppes' exhalations with each thrust, as the music pounded through him. 

He lost his focus for a long moment, taking his pleasure from Eppes' willing body. Eppes moaned underneath him. 

Suddenly José blinked, and came back to himself. He was falling into Eppes' traps again. Time to make himself understood. 

Gritting his teeth, he pulled all the way out of Eppes' ass. Eppes made a sound of loss. 

José stood back and snapped, "Strip. Then lie on the desk on your back, legs up." 

  
  



	4. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie loves the cruelty. / José tries to ruin Eppes' pleasure.

**Part 4: Engagement**

Charlie tried to gather his thinking to follow Daniels' order to strip and lie on his desk on his back. He straightened up, his body stiff from Daniels' belt and his driving cock. Charlie undressed, thinking about those days where he undressed in the booth at the club, wanting to be naked for the moment that Daniels showed at the other side of the glory hole. He put his clothes aside. His office seemed to fade around him, as if Daniels was gathering reality around him, becoming more real and more solid than anything else. 

Daniels was slowly taking off his clothes as well. Charlie found it incredibly erotic to watch the NSA agent remove his suit to reveal his powerful, perfect form. Daniels was soon wearing only a cock ring. Charlie liked it that Daniels wasn't wearing the mask like he did at the sex club. Daniels' face was like a Jungian ideal, and the anger and hate clear on that face made Charlie's chest flutter in anticipation 

Charlie cleared his desk more completely then lay on his back, his legs raised. 

Daniels looked at him for a long moment. Charlie struggled to keep his legs in position. Daniel then put some lube on his fingers and stepped closer to Charlie. He put Charlie's ankles on his wide shoulders and pressed his firm chest against Charlie's thighs, but Daniels didn't push his cock back into Charlie's waiting asshole. Instead, he pushed one of his large fingers into Charlie, bent that finger, and began rubbing hard against Charlie's prostate. 

Charlie gasped at the pain/pleasure. 

Daniels leaned over him. "I used your program," Daniels said, his voice low and angry. 

Charlie waited, but Daniels didn't elaborate. He just continued to jab that finger into Charlie's prostate. Charlie's legs began to shake. Daniels grabbed Charlie's cock and roughly jerked it. 

Surprised, Daniels had never touched Charlie's cock before, Charlie found his orgasm suddenly nearing. 

"I…uh…" Charlie said but it was too late. He was coming, a weak orgasm spurting out of his cock. 

As soon as the orgasm started, Daniels removed his hands, causing Charlie's orgasm to sputter out unsatisfactorily. Cum dribbled out of his cock anyway. 

Daniels moved away and wiped his hands on some tissue on that had been on Charlie's desk. Charlie blinked at the ceiling, confused. 

Finally, Charlie asked, "Did the program work?" 

Daniels snapped, "Legs back up." 

Charlie realized he'd let his legs droop. He pulled them back up. Daniels stepped close to the desk and put Charlie's feet over his shoulders again. 

And without preamble, shoved his cock into Charlie's asshole. 

Charlie cried out in surprise. 

His asshole was more tender than the fucking from a few minutes ago should cause. Daniels had fucked him as hard other times. 

"That's better," Daniels smirked. 

Charlie relaxed in understanding. Spent, his body found fucking less enjoyable, and it fit that Daniels would give him a weak orgasm to lessen Charlie's pleasure. 

Daniels hated him, after all. 

Charlie closed his eyes as arousal pounded through him. Daniels must not understand that Charlie was turned on by every cruel thing Daniels did. He craved it. 

"I told you if you contacted me, you would pay," Daniels said harshly. "That program? Not going to stop me." 

* * *

José watched as Eppes slowly straightened up from his position bent face-down over the desk. He waited to make sure that Eppes was complying with his order to undress, then began taking off his own clothes. 

As José had many months before, he was turned on by watching Eppes strip, transforming from a famous college professor into José's sex toy. The marks of José's spanking and belt-whipping stood out red against Eppes' fair skin. José wanted to make marks all over Eppes' body. If he had time, there would be no inch of skin left undamaged. But there was only so much time before someone ignored the 'go away' signs of loud music and locked door. 

Besides, José's cock wanted to be back inside Eppes' body. 

José began to slowly strip himself. He didn't like being naked around Eppes, but clothes were getting in the way. As well, he would have to be made of stone not to enjoy the glowing admiration in Eppes' eyes when he looked at José's body. Working out was one of the only outlets available to José to release his frustrations these days, so he worked out a lot. 

He hadn't worked out in four days, though, not since he realized what Eppes' program had handed to him on a silver platter. 

All of José's desires, served up in a neat package by a program written by the man whose sexual leash was tight around José's throat. 

Eppes cleared the remaining few items from his desk then lay on his back, raising his legs in the air. 

He expected José to fuck him. He expected José to give him pleasure. 

To Hell with that. 

José stared at Eppes for a long moment, struggling against his own cock's demands. When he had himself under control, he got some lube on his fingers. He stepped close to the desk, slung Eppes' feet over his shoulders and pressed his chest against Eppes' thighs. Then his finger drove into Eppes instead of his cock. He crooked his finger and rubbed it around until he found the different feel of Eppes' prostate. He jammed his finger against it. Eppes gasped in surprise and José got to work. 

He leaned over Eppes and spat, "I used your program." 

José started to explain, but he was too angry. Instead, he jabbed Eppes' prostate with one finger and grabbed Eppes' cock with his other hand. Eppes' cock felt strange in José's hand, but he ignored the sensation. 

Ruthlessly, José pushed Eppes to orgasm. Eppes made a noise and his ass tightened around José's finger. As soon as he started to come, José released Eppes' cock and pulled his finger out of his ass, leaving Eppes to flop around, his orgasm short-circuited. A few drops of cum landed on his stomach but that was all. 

José smiled grimly. Eppes lay there, blinking in surprise and dissatisfaction. 

After a moment, Eppes asked, "Did the program work?" 

Rage swept through José. He remembered the moment that the program had served up that crucial email. At first José was tempted to dismiss it. _Would have dismissed it_ _in the past…_

José glared at Eppes who had let his legs fall and snarled, "Legs back up." 

He stepped back to the desk and grabbed Eppes' legs. He put Eppes' feet back on his shoulders and lined up his cock. It was hard in his shaking hand. He needed so badly to make Eppes hurt. 

With one shove, José buried his cock inside Eppes' ass. Eppes cried out in surprise and pain. 

José smiled. "That's better." He'd had people give him ruined orgasms before and knew how disappointing and unpleasant they were. Nothing felt as good after one, either. 

Eppes didn't complain further, just closed his eyes as José began to pound into him. 

Satisfied, José said roughly, "I told you if you contacted me, you would pay. That program? Not going to stop me." 

In fact, that program had handed José the biggest win of his career. Handed him a prize that he'd chased doggedly for his entire life. It had taken Eppes a month to build that program - a program that skipped past years of painstakingly acquired skills. 

And Eppes had built it to bind José more to him, to make José continue as his sexual servicer. 

That was all that José had left then. 

Life as Eppes' sex slave. 

Eppes had no idea what he had unleashed. 

  
  



	5. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie hides his enjoyment. / José finds new ways to hurt.

**Part 5: Escalation**

Charlie held onto the desk as well as he could as Daniels powered into him with all the potential of that strong body. Charlie kept his eyes closed, both to enjoy the battering of Daniels' cock into his ass, but also because he was used to not looking at Daniels over the time they'd spent on the opposite sides of a glory hole. Charlie liked the dynamic of Daniels controlling everything and he didn't want to disrupt it. 

Daniels' fingers dug into Charlie's hips. Charlie would have to cancel meeting Amita tonight or else she'd see the bruises Daniels was causing. Charlie had been letting Amita back into his life a little, though she better not start trying to claim any part of the Eppes Divergence again. Charlie liked the rhythm of dating Amita, but he much preferred the rhythm of Daniels driving into his ass… 

It was quickly feeling good again, in spite of the aborted orgasm that Daniels had given him two minutes before. Daniels couldn't understand that Charlie found the act of hurting him more arousing than an actual orgasm. Charlie would need to make sure that Daniels didn't realize that being nice to him, of trying to give him pleasure, would be the worst thing Daniels could do. 

He jumped slightly as Daniels pinched his hip. Then Daniels scraped his fingernails down Charlie's stomach and pinched Charlie's cock and balls. Charlie whimpered involuntarily at the pain and Daniels did it again, harder. 

Daniels leaned over further and squeezed Charlie's nipples in between his large fingers. Charlie cried out as jolts of arousal ran down his body. Daniels pulled and tweaked them for a long moment as Charlie's chest burned. Daniels' cock continued its steady plunging into Charlie's ass. 

Charlie could feel his own cock hardening. He didn't know if Daniels noticed that everything he did turned Charlie on more. Charlie's right hand crept down to his cock and he held it lightly as Daniels made his body jump and shake. 

Daniels' hands left Charlie's nipples throbbing in pain and ran over his shoulders. Then those large strong hands circled his neck. 

* * *

José drove his cock hard into Eppes' ass, making Eppes shift and jerk on the desk. Eppes' heels banged against José's shoulders. José hoped that Eppes' ass was uncomfortable and sensitive because of the ruined orgasm. Eppes had his eyes closed, and José was glad. He hated when Eppes looked at him, because he was never reproachful of the way José abused him, never sly. His eyes, when José had met them, were always shining with excitement. José wanted them shining with pain and regret and despair, but he could never seem to get there. 

Trying to figure out how to hurt Eppes without being in a BDSM room, José dug his fingers into Eppes' hips. He envisioned Eppes limping after José was done with him and smiled. 

José didn't want to take his cock out of Eppes' ass, so he'd have to reach where he could. He pinched Eppes' stomach and hips, then scraped his fingernails across that pale, hairy skin. Red stripes immediately formed. Eppes' cock was bouncing, already semi-hard even after that ruined orgasm. Annoyed, José did something he couldn't imagine doing to another man - he pinched Eppes' cock and balls. 

Eppes yelped. 

José felt a little shiver of pleasure go through him. He pinched Eppes' cock and balls harder. Eppes yelped again but still didn't open his eyes. José wanted Eppes to complain, to tell him to stop… 

So José could keep going. 

Eppes just lay there and let José pinch his genitals a few more times. He was whimpering but that was all. 

José straightened up and took some deep breaths. The music still filled the room. He slowed his thrusts, gathering himself. He was glad he had the cock ring on, because Eppes' ass felt as good as it always had when José powered into it, and he'd have come long before now. He watched Eppes' thin chest rising up and down. 

Grinning, José leaned down and tweaked Eppes' nipples. Eppes gave a satisfying cry and José pulled and squeezed those nipples until they looked stretched and inflamed. Eppes squirmed and arched his back but still didn't protest or open his eyes. 

José growled in frustration. He could tell he was hurting Eppes but he wanted Eppes begging him to stop. Nausea washed over him. He wanted Eppes to tell to him to stop so he could _not stop_. That would make him a rapist. 

He'd always considered himself one of the good guys, someone who couldn't even comprehend raping another human being. He'd also thought he couldn't hate someone with such a visceral, physical, _sexual_ hate. 

But with Eppes… 

Without conscious thought, José's hands went to Eppes' throat… 

And began to squeeze. 


	6. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José crosses a line. / Charlie dimly hears the reason for the anger.

**Part 6: Climax**

For a moment, José just held his hands around Eppes' throat. He wanted Eppes to open his eyes, to question what he was doing. José honestly had no idea what he would do if Eppes told him to stop. 

He wanted to find out. 

He was afraid to find out. 

He began to squeeze Eppes' throat lightly, but his hands wanted to tighten hard. It was like his hate was throbbing through his fingers, turning, twisting towards Eppes. It made no sense. Eppes had given him everything. 

For all of José's life before now, there was only one person's throat that José had ever wanted to have his hands around. 

"Antonio 'Taza' Echeverría," José said quietly, though he was sure Eppes could hear. Just saying that name out loud made him tremble. "He's a Venezuelan gang leader, one of the most powerful. He has international ties to money-laundering for terrorists." 

José lightly held Eppes' throat while his cock continued to stroke Eppes' ass. He found it strangely settling. 

Antonio 'Taza' Echeverría had just been a punk kid in Caracas when he had set in motion José's future. José's mother was the strongest person that José had ever known, but she still turned pale when she described how Taza had orchestrated a gang rape of her when she'd stood up to him as a teenager. She had survived the gang rape, barely, and afterwards had made her perilous way to America. She had been granted asylum, thank God, and years later José had been born. But that gang rape continued to haunt her, continued in the men she chose to have around her, violent men who always protected her at first before turning on her and her son. 

"Your program," José said. "It found an email. Between junior, bottom-rung lieutenants in Taza's gang. It was in an English/Spanish creole with a lot of Wayúu thrown in and even some Yanomamö. Those are indigenous languages." 

It had been a seemingly frivolous email about a party, but Eppes' program had insisted that it was important, so José had followed up on it. More digging had led him to information about a meeting. One which Taza himself would be at. José's boss had contacted sources in the CIA in Caracas and they had raided the meeting. They had taken Taza into custody just before he was about to kill someone. 

José said, "It led to the capture of Taza, along with a lot of evidence." 

They had Taza _in custody._ It took José's breath away to think of it. The evidence they recovered was substantial and damning and might actually hold up in the shaky Venezuelan courts. That's if Taza survived in jail until trial. But even if Taza somehow got out of jail, he would immediately be killed by his former associates for letting their money-laundering scheme get exposed. 

Taza's future was very bleak and very short. 

Eppes' eyes opened and he looked up at José. He didn't speak, but the question was in his eyes. 

Anger came rushing back and José's hands began to squeeze tighter. He felt the pulsing of Eppes' blood under his fingers. 

He growled, "Your program did this. Not me, even though I have been trying to bring him to justice my _entire_ life. Your program." 

It had short-cut all his work, leap-frogged through years of pain-staking labor, beat multiple taskforces, and just handed him Taza on a silver platter. 

He squeezed harder. 

"I'm going to get a raise and a promotion," José hissed, as Eppes began to gasp. "And I won't deserve it. Because I will _never know_ if I could have caught Taza myself." 

He would never be able to avenge his mother, never be able to get back at all his mother's violent boyfriends by taking down their predecessor. 

All his life's work was worthless. All he had needed to do was give one mathematician rough sex. 

"I'm only good for one thing now…" 

He tightened his grip on Eppes' throat and began to pound into his ass. 

"Tell me to stop!" José dared. Begged? 

But Eppes just gasped for air and shook. José pounded harder. The desk creaked and scraped against the floor. 

Eppes's back arched, his mouth opened soundlessly, his eyes rolled backwards. His ass tightened around José's cock. 

Then Eppes's body was flailing, jerking, and cum was shooting out of his cock. 

José's orgasm came in a rush of hot urgency, slamming through him like a firestorm. He drove it deep into Eppes. 

Only when he was finished was he able to loosen his hands from Eppes' throat. 

Eppes sucked in air then just lay there, empty and staring at the ceiling. 

* * *

Charlie felt Daniels' large hands come to rest on his throat. His heartrate increased, though it was already high with all the deliciously harsh things Daniels had been doing to him. Daniel's thumbs rubbed over the major arteries in Charlie's neck. Charlie's cock slid in Charlie's grip as Daniel's continued to fuck him. Would Daniels squeeze more? 

Charlie was trying to decide if he wanted him to when Daniels said a name. 

Daniels voice was thick and heavy and Charlie felt the name reverberate through Daniels' body. 

Daniels continued, "He's a Venezuelan gang leader, one of the most powerful. He has international ties to terrorism and money-laundering." 

Daniels didn't say more for a long moment. Charlie's attention returned to the burning sensations on his chest from his abused nipples, the flaring points of pain from his groin where Daniels' had roughly pinched him, the light pressure of Daniels' hands around his throat, and most of all the cock that steadily drove into Charlie's ass. 

Daniels spoke again and Charlie struggled to listen. 

"…found an email," Daniels was saying. "…bottom-rung lieutenants in Taza's gang. …English/Spanish creole…Wayúu…Yanomamö…indigenous languages." 

Daniels' hands tightened slightly with each word. Charlie could feel the pounding of blood in his head. 

Daniels said thickly, "It led to the capture of Taza, along with a lot of evidence." 

That finally got through to Charlie. Was this the point where Daniels expressed his gratitude? Went soft on him? Daniels' tightening hands didn't signal gratitude. 

Charlie opened his eyes to see if Daniels' expression explained anything. 

Daniels' perfectly symmetrical face was dark with anger. 

Daniels' hands suddenly squeezed tighter. 

Through the rushing in ears, Charlie heard, "Your program did this. Not me, even though I have been trying to bring him to justice my _entire_ life. Your program." Hate resonated from every word. 

Charlie began to tremble. His cock was hard in his hand. 

Daniels continued, "…raise and a promotion. …won't deserve…" 

Charlie's hearing began to fade and his breathing grew more difficult. 

"… _never know_ if I could have caught Taza…. …only good for one thing…" 

Daniels' hands squeezed, cutting off air, bloodflow. His cock drove hard and brutal into Charlie's ass. 

Daniels snarled something but Charlie couldn't hear. His body was on fire, his brain shrieking warnings, drowned out by the pleasure screaming through him. 

His whole existence narrowed down to the orgasm shredding its way out of his balls. He couldn't feel anything but the pleasure/pain/pleasure as the most intense orgasm of his life clawed its way through his body. 

There was no math this time, just pure vicious ecstasy. 

There was an after, of some sort, but Charlie was gone. 

  
  



	7. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José makes a decision. / Charlie has some new ideas.

**Part 7: Conclusion**

Eppes wasn't moving and alarm slowly made its way through José's post-orgasm haze. 

"Hey, Eppes," José said, tapping his cheek. "You okay?" 

"Mmm…" Eppes said vaguely. It reminded José of the post-orgasm moment in the BDSM room, when Eppes had started doing math and José had finally realized he'd been wrong about Eppes all along. 

This time, José knew that Eppes was the real deal, but he also now knew that Eppes wasn't above blackmailing José for sex. 

Eppes blinked slowly at him, smiling. 

José growled in frustration and pulled out of Eppes' ass. Every time he pushed Eppes far beyond normal boundaries, Eppes welcomed it. 

"You have a death wish or something?" José snapped. 

Eppes made a negative sound but didn't otherwise respond. 

José shook his head. Every time he thought he'd be disgusted in himself by surpassing normal boundaries, he stepped over those boundaries - and enjoyed it. What was next? Actually _killing_ Eppes? 

"Would be a helluva orgasm," José said to himself with dark humor. He'd lost all idea who he was anymore. Maybe he was a murderer after all… 

Shaking his head again, José cleaned himself off with tissue. He took a last long look at Eppes' stretched and inflamed asshole. The cum dripping out of it was tinged with red. 

As José watched, Eppes slowly lowered his legs, and just as slowly slid to the floor. He sat there, vaguely watching José get dressed. Bruises were already starting to show on Eppes' neck. 

José felt a burst of arousal, then he smiled. Maybe he'd made his point after all. When Eppes came out of his haze, he'd realize that José wasn't to be summoned for sex without consequences. Not that Eppes had summoned him this time. Well, in a way, his program had. 

"Have an idea…" Eppes mumbled. 

José paused in buttoning his shirt and eyed him. 

Eppes said, "…how to improve your program." 

"What is it with you?" José grumbled. "Another breakthrough?" 

"No, not… Just an improvement. And I can separate out… I thought… I can give your boss a watered-down version. So if you ever do get caught using it, they'll think it's just the same program. But it'll still catch bad guys. Just not as good as your version." 

José stared at him and Eppes lowered his eyes like he usually did. José had been feeling guilty about keeping the program to himself, though there weren't many analysts that had the linguistic skills to examine the communications the program pinpointed. But there were a few and José would, in another lifetime, have considered them trusted colleagues he'd never keep such a breakthrough from. 

Now José would be waiting for this new program, so he could share it with his colleagues and remove some of the guilt for keeping it for himself. Waiting on Eppes again. Then when Eppes contacted him, Eppes would be there, desperate for sex and José would give it to him as he always did and… 

No. 

All along, Eppes had dictated when they had sex. In the beginning, it was because José was following him and, he thought, intercepting Eppes meeting a contact. Then it was Eppes meeting him at his office and now it was this program, which like a Pavlovian reaction, had demanded José contact Eppes for their brutal form of sex. 

While José controlled every encounter, Eppes had decided when those encounters happened. 

It was time for that dynamic to change. 

José looked down at Eppes' lowered head. "You will not contact me unless you have an improvement in your program. Get your separate program figured out, plus any improvements to my program. Contact me and then use the same dead drop for my version. Only after I have my improved version, you can share the lightweight version with my boss. She'll give it to me and I'll send it on to some colleagues." 

"Okay…" 

José leaned forward. "For anything else, I will contact you if and when I want. You will be available, any time or day or location, for however I want to use your body. Understand?" 

Eppes finally looked back up and his eyes were shining. "Yes." 

"It may be tomorrow, or it may never happen." 

Though they both knew it would happen. 

José's body, even as drained as it was, pulsed with arousal at the idea. It was time for him to take back some of his life. He would no longer be a passive observer to his descent into madness. 

He would be an active participant. 

"I understand," Eppes said eagerly. He was still sitting on the floor, naked, with bruises and other marks visible against his pale skin. 

José looked down at him for a long moment, savoring the sight. 

Maybe on the next occasion, José would take his time and leave no skin unmarked. He thought of the tools he could use, skills that he'd learned in the NSA, that he could implement if he just went into an encounter with Eppes clearheaded and prepared. 

José grabbed Eppes' clothes and dropped them on him. "Cover yourself, I'm going to open the door." 

Eppes arranged his clothing over his body. 

José took one last look at him, then turned and unblocked the door. He let himself out, shut the door behind him, and made sure that no one seemed interested in him leaving Prof. Eppes' office. 

His footsteps going down the hall felt much lighter. He was still angry, hate-filled. Eppes had destroyed his life, after all. But now José felt some return of control. He was going to wring every last drop of dark pleasure from Eppes, on his own terms. And he was going to push and push until he found the line, until Eppes finally broke and begged him to stop. 

And if Eppes never said 'stop' and José never did… 

Well, no one lives forever. 

* * *

Charlie was drifting in a strangely numbers-free haze. His throat felt sore and his body ached, but his orgasm continued to reverberate through him. He'd never experienced this glorious state before. 

He felt an irritating tap on his cheek and Daniels' voice, bringing him back towards reality. 

He made some noise in response and Daniels stopped. 

Slowly, Charlie focused on Daniels' face. 

Grumbling, Daniels moved, and Charlie discovered that Daniels' cock was still in his ass. Charlie felt stretched and sore and wonderful. 

Daniels pulled out of Charlie's ass and pushed Charlie's legs aside, leaving Charlie cold from the loss of Daniels' particular heat. 

Daniels snapped out a question. 

Charlie made a negative sound. Language was beyond him right now. 

Daniels shook his head in apparent anger, though Charlie didn't know why. Charlie lay there and watched Daniels clean his depleted cock and growl to himself. 

Slowly, Charlie's body began to relax from his post-orgasm rigidity. His legs lowered and gravity pulled him further until he found himself sitting naked on the floor. His body began to make its aches and pains known and his brain began to spin up again. 

And spin…and spin…and _explode_ into that pure state of numbers that only Daniels could send him into. 

As Charlie watched Daniels get dressed, covering that perfect body, possibilities and ideas ratcheted through him, all focused around the program that he wrote for Daniels. Challenges which seemed insurmountable suddenly lay simple and clear before him. If he'd had Daniels' services, it wouldn't have taken so long to write that program. Daniels blasted away minutiae until all that was left was the numbers. 

"Have an idea how to improve your program," Charlie said. 

Daniels paused in getting dressed and eyed him. "What is it with you? Another breakthrough?" 

"No…" Charlie said sadly. It wasn't another seminal breakthrough, he could hardly expect that to happen again so soon. "Just an improvement." 

Then Charlie realized something else. He needed to make sure Daniels could continue to use the program without fear of being caught. Eventually, someone would want to know Daniels was being so successful. This was a problem that Charlie could also solve. "And I can separate out… I thought…I can give your boss a watered-down version. So if you ever do get caught using it, they'll think it's just the same program. But it'll still catch bad guys. Just not as good as your version." 

Daniels stared at him. Charlie automatically lowered his eyes and spread his knees. He waited for a long moment, feeling Daniel's gaze on him. Did Daniels not want an improvement in the program? Or did he not want to share it, even a little? Charlie was fine with Daniels not wanting to share. But Charlie deeply hoped that Daniels wanted ongoing improvements. It was the only coin that Charlie had to spend. 

Finally, Daniels spoke, his voice hard. "You will not contact me unless you have an improvement in your program. Get your separate program figured out, plus any improvements to my program. Contact me and then use the same dead drop for my version." 

Charlie kept his eyes lowered and tried to control his trembling. Daniels wanted more improvements. And Daniels' voice was waking Charlie's body again. 

Daniels continued, "Only after I have my improved version, you can share the lightweight version with my boss. She'll give it to me and I'll send it on to some colleagues." 

"Okay," Charlie said, thinking about timelines and changes. 

He felt Daniels move nearer and Daniels' voice quieted to a harsh whisper. "For anything else, I will contact you if and when I want. You will be available, any time or day or location, for however I want to use your body." 

Charlie had to swallow hard to keep back a groan at the dark promise in Daniels' words. He felt his cock start to stir. What would it be like to be at the beck and call of that angry desire? On the edge of desperation, in someone else's control? Someone who would happily destroy him? 

Charlie was aching in anticipation. 

"Understand?" Daniels snapped. 

Charlie looked up, into Daniel's dark eyes. "Yes." 

"It may be tomorrow, or it may never happen." 

It'll happen, Charlie wanted to say. It must happen, because… nothing has even been more perfect than this. He wanted to say that Daniels had to want this as much as he did, for it to be so perfect. 

Instead, Charlie said, "I understand." 

Daniels met his eyes for a long moment. Charlie felt himself opened up, flayed by that pitiless gaze. 

It was intoxicating. 

Finally, Daniels took Charlie's shirt and jeans and dropped them in Charlie's lap. "Cover yourself, I'm going to open the door." 

Charlie gingerly covered himself. Throbbing pains were beginning to make themselves felt all over his body. 

Daniels gave a short nod. Then he unblocked the door and stepped outside. The door shut behind him with a decisive click. 

Charlie crawled across the floor and locked the door. Then he lay there, his clothes strung out behind him, his face pressed against the old tile of his office floor. The music still played in the background. 

He'd find words later for what had just happened. The things that Daniels had done to him, the cruelties that excited him like only Daniels could. 

Why he didn't mind that Daniels' could have killed him. 

Right now Charlie thought about plans for improving Daniels' program. His cleansed mind worked through mathematical and linguistic puzzles with ease. Moving past that, Charlie began to consider how he was going to integrate into his life the uncertainty of Daniels' demands. How to make himself available, as Daniels had said, any time or day or location. He would need to break up permanently with Amita, something which gave him no pangs of regret. He might need to convince his father to move out, if Daniels wanted to come to his home. Maybe Charlie should invest in some equipment for his house, like the equipment from BDSM Room 14. Charlie could set up a space in his extra room. 

He thought about Daniels coming there, coming to a private place with no one around, no danger of anyone walking in or hearing. 

Daniels could do anything to him. _Anything._

Charlie gave a breathy moan as arousal surged through his sore body. 

He hoped that Daniels would contact him soon. 

Maybe not too soon. He needed to heal between encounters. He'd been able to meet up with Daniels several times a week when there had been a glory hole between them, but when Daniels was able to completely let loose… 

Charlie dragged one shaky hand down to his cock. 

He thought about the math that he'd be able to do with Daniels' help. He thought about his life, free from the things and people that clogged his thinking, that lay like scum over the beautiful world of numbers. 

He stroked his cock and quickly came, his orgasm a minuscule echo of the one that Daniels had torn out of him moments before. Still, it was enough to drain the pressure of Daniels' promise of future encounters. 

Charlie slowly sat up. After a moment, he heaved himself to his feet and slowly got dressed. He found a jacket and put it on to cover the bruises that were no doubt beginning to show around his neck. He looked around his office to make sure that there was no sign of what had just happened. He had no desire to answer any probing questions. 

If he managed this right, he'd never have to deal with a relationship like the one with Amita again. He wouldn't have to live with the coddling, the pity, the condescension for his failings. Deal with someone who made endless demands of him. He'd liked the comfortable patterns of being Amita's boyfriend, but it was at too high of a cost. The only sort of demands he wanted was to be told to put on loud music to cover his screaming. 

Charlie's mind moved further into the puzzle of his life. If he kept math breakthroughs coming, his boss at CalSci would be happy. If he continued to use math to solve cases, Don and other agencies would be happy. If he made enough other people happy, maybe his father would leave him alone. 

It was a lot to ask from one sex partner, but Daniels had already given Charlie so much. Why not ask for the moon? 

Charlie smiled and sat back down to grade his abandoned papers. As he worked, his fingers begin to find and rub over every bruise and sore spot he had. His fingers rubbed harder, pushing into the pain. 

Each spark of pain was like a tiny firework, lighting up the void in between known math and what was not yet possible. 

He pushed the papers aside, pulled out a fresh notebook, and followed the sparks into the void. 

  
  



End file.
